


A Cleansing Rain

by misssara11



Series: Precipitation [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssara11/pseuds/misssara11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts as a simply favour, ends up being something much more important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cleansing Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was a wee bit of fluff just in case 2x12/2x13 left us lying in the foetal position, rocking ourselves to sleep ( _little did I know_ ). It’s also a big thank you to my dear friend [](http://swankkat.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://swankkat.livejournal.com/)**swankkat**. She knows why. This was my first turn at _Robin Hood_ fic (I’ve mostly played in _Doctor Who_ land), I hope I did it justice. 
> 
> If it seems familiar, I posted it originally at my LJ right before 2x12/2x13 aired in December of 2007.

At the soft knock, Marian set down her hairbrush and answered her door. “Guy? Please, come in.”

He did but instead of cutting the imposing figure he normally did, he was almost awkward. “Marian. I…I have a favour to ask.”

She could tell he was just shy of shuffling his feet. She touched his arm. “What is it? I don’t have much I can give you here.”

“Since the incident with Prince John’s men, the villagers seem a bit more willing to work with me. However, they are still wary and I can not say that I blame them. I thought maybe, I should do my duties as Lord of Locksley and see if they need anything. I thought perhaps they would be more at ease with a familiar face around. Would you care to accompany me for the day?”

“How can I refuse? The people’s well-being are always important me. Allow me to change into more fitting clothing?” She smiled at him, genuinely touched at his gesture.

“Of course. I have a horse brought ‘round for you and meet you at the door.” He made to leave when he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it before softly smiling at her.

Marian took a moment to regain her composure and quickly got ready.

As promised, Guy was waiting for her with a horse and also an ox and cart filled with various staples. He looked at her expectantly and when she nodded her approval, he beamed.

As he was helping her onto, a voice rang out that neither of them were keen to hear. “Ah, Gisborne, off for an afternoon tryst so early in the morning?”

“My lord, Lady Marian was to accompany me on my duties to…”

“Do I care? A clue: no. I need you here. I have a…thing you need to attend to.”

Guy started to protest, “My lord, please…”

“I’ll do it!” Allan emerged from the shadows. “Anything Guy can do, I’m sure I can do. May be even better than he can.”

“Fine. But Gisborne? Your man messes anything up, it’s your head. Is that clear?”

“As crystal, sir.” Before the Sheriff could change his mind, Guy jumped onto his horse and they exited the gate as quickly as they could.

As he expected, the first family they visted were quite cautious when they arrived but Marian soon put them and everyone they came across at ease. By the time they were at one of the last houses, Guy was even invited to hold an infant while Marian helped to start the evening meal.

Marian looked up to see Guy holding the little boy and talking to him like he was an adult. The boy grabbed his nose in answer to his question. Guy laughed and tickled his sides. He giggled in delight and grabbed his nose again. Guy looked up, laughing and smiling and Marian’s heart stopped. She felt a yearning that she didn’t think was possible with anyone but Robin and even then she never actually felt it. She had a flash in her mind of Guy with grey hair, surrounded by a half-dozen children, vying for his attention, yelling, “Grandfather! Grandfather!” and he saying, “Oh go bother your grandmother, she’s sure to spoil you all rotten. Right Marian?”

“Marian? I said are you all right? You’re staring and look a bit lost.”

She shook her head to clear it. “I’m fine. Really. Just had a moment is all. It’s starting to get late, we really should head back.”

They were asked to stay for dinner but both knew they faced the wrath of the Sheriff for being without his right hand for the day. Though the load was greatly lightened, the ox was tired from moving about all day and so their progress was slower than they expected.

The clouds rolled in faster than either one thought possible. They decided to carry on through the rain. However, once a lightning bolt hit on the road before them, the horses got spooked and were unruly.

Marian yelled over the thunder, “Guy! We need to head toward the woods!”

“No! We can make it! It’s not much further. I’m sure of it.”

“Please! It will give us at least some chance of shelter until this passes! Think of the animals at least.”

“Fine. But stay close. If your horse goes out of control, you are better off being closer to me.”

They rode on, finding the forest with little trouble. Looking off to the side, Marian did a double take. “There!” she pointed. “Is that a building of some sort?”

“It’s a huntsman’s cottage, I think. Come on, it will have to do for now.”

Before they went inside, they quickly tied up the animals and salvaged what they could from the cart. Marian looked around as Guy attempted and successfully lit a candle. “What did you say this was?”

“A huntsman’s cottage. The fur traders from across the water build them as shelter for the winter months. That’s why it’s lived in but currently empty. Good, there’s dry wood in here. I’ll start a fire.”

Marian let Guy to his work and set about lighting the rest of the candles. When she was done, she took in their surroundings. It was a simple two room structure. Where they currently were had the fireplace, a rough table with two chairs, a bench, the necessary equipment a trapper would need for his trade and to feed himself. The other room had a small bed and yet another place for a fire. The doorway was only that in name and could be blocked by a piece of hanging cloth that was tied back. It was cosy and clearly served its intended purpose.

Once the main fire was going, Guy turned. He found Marian rubbing her arms. “You’re cold.” It was a statement, not a question. Before she could protest, he had taken off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“What about you? Surely you’ll catch cold as well.”

“I’m fine. You clothing is soaked through, mine isn’t.”

She smirked at that.

“What?”

“And here I though you wore the leather to look impressive. I had no idea it was functional as well.”

“Actually I only wear it in case a run across a lady caught in the rain.” Now he was smirking.

She slid her arms into the sleeves. “Find many of those?”

“You’re the first. It’s a good thing I’m always prepared.”

“Yes, yes it is. I’m honoured.” What was she doing? She shouldn’t be acting this way with anyone, especially this man. But she couldn’t help herself. And she was enjoying it.

“Are you hungry? I don’t think this storm will pass for a long while.”

“Yes. What would you like me to do?”

“Wrap yourself in that fur and get warm. You are of no use to anyone if you get sick. I’ll not have that on my head.”

“Oh all right then.” She sat and watched him work. The tunic he wore was black, of course, and gauzy. Her mind wandered back to the time she saw what was beneath it. Part of her still wasn’t sure what might have happened had Robin not been spying on her that night. And she wasn’t entirely sure she would have regretted it either.

“You might want to take off your boots. Your feet will stay drier and warmer for the moment,” Guy called over his shoulder while removing his own. They set them side-by-side near the part of the fire that wasn’t being used to cook their dinner.

They ate and conversed comfortable. “This was quite nice, Guy.”

“You sound surprised.”

“Well, this is hardly something I would expect a Black Knight to have in his repertoire.”

“I told you, you don’t know me as well as you think.”

“So far I like what I’m finding out.”

“Good.” He gave her a smile she’d only recently discovered he saved only for her.

Marian insisted on cleaning up. She was almost done when the thunder crashed and the strike of lighting made the room light up. Guy ran to the window and pulled back the oil-skin covering.

“The animals have broken free!” The wind blew out half their light and sent a jagged rock flying into the open space.

“Guy!” The rock had hit him squarely on the forehead, making a rough cut and rapidly rising bump. He staggered for a bit and dropped the covering. “Come here. We need to get that cleaned; it’s dripping into your eye.”

He staggered in her direction and sat hard onto the floor. After wetting some cloths she found, she pushed him down so that his head was resting in her lap. She cleared away the blood and held a second cloth to his forehead to stop the bleeding and reduce the swelling. She had nothing to bandage the cut and hoped this helped.

“I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry. We are stuck here until the morning. The horses will have found their way back to Nottingham and the ox will have followed. Even if the rain stopped, we can not travel in the dark. You wouldn’t be here had I not asked you to come along.”

“Don’t be silly. I could have said no. I seem to have no problem saying that word. We did plenty of good today. It was worth it. Besides, there’s much worse company to here with.”

“You don’t have to be kind.”

“I’m not. I mean it.” She started to brush his hair away from his eyes. It wasn’t the first time she noticed that he was attractive or the first time that it had an effect on her. The first here was not the proximity but that she initiated it.

Marian couldn’t help but notice what kind of scene someone would stumble upon if they entered the room at that moment. A woman sitting in front of a fire with a man’s head in her lap, she stroking his hair and he content to let her. Neither was appropriately dressed. It would look to the world like the after-effects of the tryst they were accused of having earlier that day. To her utter shock, she found she wouldn’t mind if they did think that.

Before long Guy’s breathing had slowed and his eyes had drifted shut. He looked so gentle, so comfortable. She wished he would show that side more often. She quite liked it and voiced her opinion.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I thought you’d fallen asleep.”

“I nearly did. I could get used to this. I’m sorry, that was forward.”

“It’s fine. Really it is.” If she were offended her actions didn’t show it. “You’re sure to be in trouble when we return.”

“He had Allan to abuse all day; it will make him sleep well tonight. He can have at me tomorrow.”

“You shouldn’t let him treat you that way. You’ve done too much for him as it is.”

“I’ll not have this argument with you tonight. It would be an unfortunate way to end such a pleasant day.” He sat up. “I would be pleased if we could do this again. Well, maybe not this part.”

“I’d like that. And this wasn’t terrible.” She yawned into the back of her hand.

“You should get some sleep. Please don’t think me rude but you really shouldn’t sleep in those wet things either. You can keep my jacket for the night if you think it will help.”

“Thank you. I’ll just draw the curtain while I remove them. Do we have enough wood to set the fire in there as well?”

“It seems so. Let me know when you’d like me to set it up.”

She stripped to her shift and slipped back into the leather. While it ended at his waist, it covered her to almost the tops of her thighs. She hugged her arms around herself and inhaled. Guy’s scent was something she’d started to recently find comfort in. She knew, as she had all day, she shouldn’t have such thoughts. Not in her situation. But they felt right.

She slid between the covers and called out. “Guy? I’m ready.”

He stoked the new fire and went to leave the room.

“Where will you sleep?”

“The chair will suit me.”

“That’s absurd! Sleep with me.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Not like that. You’ve done most of the labour today and you’re injured. If anyone should be in this bed, it’s you.” She scooted over and patted the empty side.

“You won’t let this go, will you?”

“You know my stubbornness could topple kingdoms.”

“I would never say that. But it doesn’t make it any less true. I do insist you face the fire.” He smiled to show he was only mostly joking.

She knew it and grinned triumphantly when he climbed in next to her. The bed was narrow and even lying on their sides, they couldn’t avoid touching. Guy tentatively placed an arm around her waist instead of pressing it awkwardly between them. When Marian didn’t protest, he relaxed and as soon asleep.

Before she could stop herself, Marian placed a hand on top of his. He reflexively tightened the arm for a moment. She smiled softly and joined him in his slumber.

Between the last remains of the fire dying out and the sun streaming through the window, Guy was woken up. He noticed they have moved in the night. He was now on his back and Marian was wrapped around his middle. When he tried to get up. She tightened her grip and murmured something in her sleep. He accepted his prison and idly noticed there was no skin covering the high window in the room. He wasn’t sure if there was one the night before.

Marian awoke to find she was quite comfortable. Her pillow was firm and warm and quite soft. It was also moving. Pillows shouldn’t move. She sat up to find Guy looking at her.

“Oh! I’m sorry.” She started to move away. “Your head has bled again.” She reached out and traced the cut. “I’m afraid I make a poor nurse.”

“I couldn’t choose a gentler or more beautiful one.” She didn’t pull away, instead, to both their surprises, she cupped his cheek.

“I should clean the wound. Let me get one of those cloths. Don’t go anywhere!” Scrambled out of the bed and soon returned with a cloth, some bread and a hunk of cheese. “Breakfast,” she explained needlessly. He winced when she first touched the wound but let her do her work. They ate and she checked her handiwork.

She looked him in the eye. She saw that look he’d given her so many times before. This time, she had a feeling she may have returned with one of her own. “Marian, I…”

“Don’t talk.” They leaned toward each other and let their lips met. They weren’t sure which one of them deepened it first but they both enjoyed it. Guy pulled his lips from hers to pepper kisses over her face and down her neck. She pushed up his tunic. He helped her remove it completely. She pulled his head back to her and willingly let herself be lowered completely onto the bed. Neither of them noticed the shadow at the window.

Guy opened his jacket and paused to see her body covered in such little material. His hand ghosted over her and her breath sped up. “Are you sure?”

She just about voiced her consent when they heard hooves outside. “I thought you said they returned to the castle.”

“I thought they did.” They got up and went to investigate. “Wait.” She gave him a questioning look. “We shouldn’t go outside looking like this.”

Her lips formed an ‘O’ and ran to put her things back on. Guy was waiting for her, boots and all. She sheepishly returned his jacket and put her own back on.

They stepped outside and saw two horses and a donkey tied up. “Where?” Guy searched the area with his eyes.

Marian knew. “I have no idea. Let’s just be grateful that they are here. Let’s close up the cottage and go home.”

It didn’t escape Guy’s or the shadow in the woods’ notice how easily that word ‘home’ fell from her lips. Marian didn’t even realise what she had said as it wasn’t a lie she would have to keep track of later.

The Sheriff was, as expected, furious when they returned. “I do hope you enjoyed your respite Gisborne as you won’t be seeing anything but these walls for sometime to come….” He continued his tirade. Guy knew he needed to follow or face further wrath. He quickly dropped a kiss on Marian’s cheek and ran to catch up.

“Have a good time then?” Allan was lounging against one of the support columns.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes, I did.”

“You two are quite the topic of discussion at the moment.”

“I don’t see why.”

“Two people who used to be engaged head off to who knows where and stay away all night. Their horses return rider-less and they return on two new horses looking quite content and somewhat dishevelled. I’m not being funny, but what do you think?”

Marian blushed. “Nothing happened.”

“Didn’t say it did. But you wanted it to, didn’t you.”

“Does that make me a terrible person?”

“I’m not one to judge that Marian. No matter what, at least one person’s going to have a broken heart. The key is to make it as painless as possible.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“You already did. I’m sure he saw something when he found you. How did Guy get that cut above his eye?”

“He looked out when the horses broke free and a rock got caught in the wind.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“You can’t be serious. Robin wouldn’t be so petty.”

“Don’t be to sure, but yeah, even he wouldn’t leave you defenceless. However, he knew not only where but to bring two horses. He saw something. I think this may have been a way for him to start to let you go.”

“I should feel bad about that but I don’t.” She sighed heavily. “The ring is in my jewel box in my room.”

“I’ll see that he gets it.” He shoved off. “And Marian? You make Guy happy. You’re about the only thing that does. I don’t know why that’s important to me but it is. And, well, I’ve noticed for a long time that he does the same to you. Even when you are bickering, it’s like you don’t want to be anywhere else. You bring out the best in each other. I never thought I’d say that about you and anyone but…”

“I know. Me either.” She hugged. “Thank you Allan. For every thing.” She hated to use Guy’s feelings for her again but if he’d do this one last thing, may be they’d both be free.

She made her way back inside to change into fresh clothing. She would always love and care for Robin but she now knew she wasn’t in love him. Possibly she never was. That honour fell to the man currently following the Sheriff and rolling his eyes at every chance. She couldn’t hold her smile and when he caught her eye he did the same.

She motioned for him to come see her when he had a chance. He agreed. She was more than ready to start this part of her life. Her eyes were open and conscious clear. This was where she was meant to be and who she was meant to be with. It was funny that it took a storm for her to figure that out.  



End file.
